Mama (a glee twist)
by notbrokenjustbent
Summary: Twist of the movie 'Mama', After Mama kills the uncle and girlfriend that have been taking care of Rachel, Rachel is left alone with Mama until a certain Latina turns up and finds out about the creature. To give Mama what she wants and to keep Rachel safe they look for her baby. And find more then they bargained for on the way (Don't need to watch the movie to read the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiram Berry killed Elizabeth Berry when their daughter was only eleven years old. Before Hiram could do ****the same to his daughter, a creepy ghost creature called Shelby kills him and takes care of the daughter. Rachel grows up isolated with Shelby who she calls 'Mama' and she has weird behaviours that were a result of the emotional aftermath. The new directions don't know that and one day the kids at McKinley take it too far which makes Rachel hide under a table and show her real behaviour of living like she has been. One day Santana decides to give her some company, not knowing that Mama is crawling through the windows right behind her. **

If anyone asked; she could tell them that she was there when Rachel Berry finally broke. But she didn't want to, it made her seem like she wanted that when really; it brought nothing but shame. Her, Quinn and Brittany had witnessed from afar. It was only two hours ago since she insulted the short brown-haired broadway-to-be star and what was worst was that the Glee Club just laughed and Mr Shue did nothing. That could be a part of the reason it happened. The Glee Club not being there for her, her own boyfriend not being there either, and the Glee Club director not even being able to stand her.

Rachel didn't feel loved. She felt like a nuisance and everyone pretended to like her. Not that they were doing a good job at pretending to _like her _since they were still horrible to her. But the day Karofsky made that comment about her; she couldn't help but break down and violently punch him over and over on the ground. She had enough. She wouldn't take it anymore. Not now. Not then. Not ever.

It happened again that week. Santana had turned her head just in time to see Rachel fly over the table after pouring the whole jug of water on the Cheerio's head. The same teacher that had to pry her off Dave; caught her by the waist and pulled her away from the mean Cheerio who had made that comment. Miss Holiday shook Rachel in her arms, not angrily, but gently and caring "What is wrong with you?" she half-yelled defeatedly. Rachel stared up for a second before screaming "Get off me!"

Rachel stumbled backwards and fell under a table. Miss Holiday walked towards her and crouched down, but before she could get any closer, Rachel moved a chair between them, stopping the older women's attempt to get near her. Miss Holiday sighed and then announced "Alright everybody, shows over" and clapped her hands to clear everyone away.

Santana had stayed seated the whole time, doing nothing but looking over at the table Rachel was under worriedly.

For the next three days Rachel stayed under there, sometimes she would pop into lessons and other times (which was most of the time) she wouldn't. Santana realised she attended more classes then Rachel did through them days. And since no one would be in the lunch room during lesson except Rachel, then she could give her some company. No one would sit at the table she was under, people were admittedly scared of her now. No one talked about her unless it was to share horror stories of her turning into a monster under there. And some people, like the glee club, pretended she didn't even exist.

Was there pride getting in the way of helping this girl?

Santana crept over to the table Rachel was under. Not wanting to startle the other girl; she gently pushed a chair aside so that she could crawl under. Rachel had her head buried in her knees and it sounded like she was crying. At least she was still human and that put all them silly rumours to rest.

"Hi Hobbit"

Rachel shot up abruptly and raised her fist towards her, Santana was quick enough though to cover her own hand around Rachel's and then push it back into her side "Chill, I'm just messing with ya"

Rachel's eyes turned dark and furious, and Santana was having second thoughts about this monster theory.

"Go" it was a simple word but it came out as deep and warning. It sent a shiver down Santana's spine but all she had to do was remember the loud mouthed sweet girl Rachel had once been.

"Go!" Rachel repeated with more force. She was almost growling "She's going to hurt you if you don't go!"

"Rachel, Rachel who's gonna hurt me?" Santana was looking for answers because where would Rachel get the idea that someone would hurt her from?

Santana scooted closer when the wind seemed to be getting weirdly louder. It was almost chiming.

The doors weren't open but the windows now were. Santana remembered they weren't open when she first got in here. Someone had left, or someone had come.

"Berry what's going on?" Santana hated how terrified she sounded but she admits it, she was scared.

"I don't want you to understand" Rachel weeped as tears came down her cheeks and she moved further away from the Latina. But it wasn't her she was looking at; she was looking at something above her head.

Santana turned around to follow her gaze but nothing appeared. But she knew by the way the empty room seemed to be acting, it was not an empty room. Some_thing _or some_one _was hiding from her. Rachel got up quickly and Santana caught her wrist just before she could make a run for wherever she was heading.

"What's going on with you?" Santana questioned. Rachel started to panic because grabbing her wrist to stop her was the worst thing Santana could've done. For her own safety.

Rachel started to pull away, harder and harder before she managed to slip out of Santana's grasp "You have to get out" she told her shakily "You have to leave, now"

Santana climbed out and stood up in front of her, Rachel cringed at the closeness and she could feel _her_ coming. If Santana didn't get out of here then bad things could happen.

"No Mama" Rachel whispered.

Santana snorted and raised her eyebrows at her "What happened to you? I'm not your mama" she chuckled.

Rachel looked back at Santana "Don't" she warned.

"Look Berry, you've made your point and honestly Glee is done without you, if you come back I'll promise I won't insult you as much and I'll even get Shue to think about giving you back your solo, which Mercedes and Tina are now singing since you never come to practice"

"Don't say it" Rachel repeated "Don't make me cry"

Santana laughed again "What is going on with you? Don't make you cry? Is that even possible?" Santana questioned.

Rachel could see _her _getting closer. Her pale face standing out from her stick-like body. Moving like a worm as her body slithered her way to the oblivious Latina girl. Santana cocked her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip as she continued to wait for an answer "What are you staring at-" she turned around to find out for herself but she cut herself off with a undignified scream.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" Santana screamed jumping backwards and falling to the floor, Mama leaned over her; hissing in her face as Santana continued to scream in complete terror. Mama pounced forward but before she could have her way with the Latina; Rachel screamed at her "Mama you promised!" She was looking on in disbelief, she knew she didn't get along well with Santana but she didn't want her to die. Fresh tears were pouring down her cheeks, but she knew what she had to do to stop Mama, and crying wasn't going to solve it.

Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she began to sing '_Hush little baby, don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird'_

Mama began to slowly calm down, but she was still scaring the living daylights out of Santana beneath her. Santana caught her breath again and growled "Singing is not going to help me Berry! Get this monster off before she kills me!"

Rachel continued singing '_And if that mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring'_

Mama turned her head to her daughter, her neck cracking as she did '_And if that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass' _

_And if that looking glass gets broke, _

_Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat_

_And if that billy goat won't pull,_

_Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

Mama climbed off Santana, making the Latina's breathing hitch and then she started panicking '_What the hell just __happened?' _Mama sauntered over to Rachel and Rachel looked at Santana when Mama wasn't noticing "Quick, run!" she whispered. Santana wasted no time jumping to her feet and running off, she stopped half-way and turned around "What about you?"

But Rachel was too busy singing with Mama to notice.

_And if that cart and bull fall down, _

_You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

**_AN/ You don't need to see Mama to get the story but it is loosely based on the idea of 'Mama' but with a twist. Instead of what happens in the movie the uncle and girlfriend are killed and that's when the story takes apart; after that happens. Pezberry is my favourite friendship which is why it was her that found out and the prologue is not rushed just getting straight to the point. I promise it will start making more sense in future chapters. _**

**_A mother's love lasts forever..._**


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay Berry, I've been thinking about this all night nd I'm still shocked as hell and I want answers. **Now**!" Santana growled as she pulled Rachel out of the table. Rachel pulled her knees up to her chest and hid her face in there.

"First of all, is that creepy thing in here?"

Rachel shook her head.

"Good, now second of all; what the hell is it?!"

"If I tell you can you promise not to freak out?"

Santana looked at her skeptically "No promises"

"Okay" Rachel hesitantly pulled her knees down from her chest so she could look Santana in the eye "I'm not suppose to tell you but.."

"But you're gonna" Santana finished sternly.

"O-Okay...she's mama"

"She's your mom?"

"The only mom I've ever known, except for Annabel" Rachel wiped a tear at the mention of Annabel.

Santana nodded. Maybe Rachel was half monster. She cautiously moved away a little.

"And I live with her"

"WHAT?"

Rachel moved away so fast Santana almost missed it "Wow what the hell was that?"

Rachel was now on the opposite side to her "Please don't shout" she asked.

Santana put her hand to her heart to calm herself "Okay" she panted "I won't"

Rachel moved in a blur back in front of her "Should I continue?"

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"How you moved, I've never seen anyone move that fast"

Rachel just shrugged "Mama does it"

Santana sighed and crossed her arms "Rach-Berry, I don't feel comfortable with letting you living with her" she came forward to cup Rachel's face with her hands "Don't you see she's a monster?"

Rachel shook her head and tried to pull away "It's fine"

"No it's not" Santana kept a firm grip "Look what is happening to you, you're turning into one, Rachel you're turning into her" she didn't bother to correct herself that time.

"Why do you even care Santana? You all hate me so what's so different now?" Rachel spat.

"I'm not going to let you live like this, even if I hate you or not" Santana declared.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Rachel challenged.

"I can't do anything until you tell me the full story" Santana dropped her hands and then took Rachel's in her own. She squeezed them reassuringly "Just tell me"

Rachel took a deep breath "Okay, well I was eleven, it all started when I was eleven and my dad killed my real mom. Then he drove me in his car to the woods but he lost control and we tumbled down a hill. We found a hut and we went inside, I kept telling him that there was something inside but he didn't listen and we went inside anyway. It was so dark and empty. It looked so scary. He just cried and I sat and watched him. That was until I went to the window and saw something. I turned my back for a minute and then I heard something from behind me and then my dad disappeared. I called him but he didn't answer. I was so scared and alone. I looked for him and then cried until Mama found me. She took care of me and kept me alive. I started acting like her, I knew I was turning into her. But then some men found us and took me back to the real world. I lived with my uncle and his girlfriend but he didn't know that Mama followed me. He sent me to school and taught me how to act like a human again. But I would always talk to Mama in the walls. And it was fine until one day she killed them both, that was recently, and then I started acting like her again, under the table feels like a safe place"

Santana didn't know what to say when Rachel finished so she just pulled the girl closer and wrapped her arms around her in a hug. Rachel cried into her shoulder and Santana was having a hard time keeping it together too. She held the girl and whispered into her ear "I'm going to help you, you're going to be alright, I'm going to help you"

* * *

Santana couldn't stop her whole body from shaking. She was nervous.

Rachel was in talking to a specialist and she was waiting outside with her parents. The door opened and Santana jumped up and immediately asked Rachel "Are you alright?"

The smaller girl didn't answer. Santana looked above Rachel's head at the specialist "What's going to happen now?"

"Rachel is going to be staying here, she needs to stay under our watch" the specialist informed her.

"Why? Where is she going to live after that?"

"We don't know yet" the women admitted.

"Mama" Rachel whispered.

"No Rachel" Santana said putting her hands on Rachel's shoulders "You're not going back with her"

Rachel growled "You don't know anything"

"Sweetie, why don't you follow me to your room" the women bent down so she was eye level. The specialist walked Rachel down the corridor but Santana watched her carefully.

"Can I least visit her when she's in there?" Santana asked her parents.

"I don't know hun, we want you safe too, and do you think going in there is going to be safe?"

Santana shrugged. She felt like she had to tell somebody. But who in the glee club would listen? And plus, would Rachel want her to tell anybody?

Rachel slowly sauntered down the corridor with the specialist "You're going to stay in here Rachel" the women gently pushed Rachel inside the room. Rachel immediately crawled under the bed and refused to come out. The women sighed and walked out, locking the door behind her. Rachel turned to the wall and picked up some colouring crayons. She started drawing on the walls, she drew herself, mama, and her lost sister. Oh Lucy her lost sister. A tear fell down her cheek but she sucked it up and continued drawing. When she was finished she whispered to the walls "Mama"

* * *

Back outside Santana was walking out with her parents "Why are we leaving her?"

"She's under good care here" Maria told her wrapping an arm around her daughter "You did very good San, I thought you hated Rachel Berry but you don't hate her as much as you thought" Santana didn't say anything like she thought she would have "But this is very serious and it could get wrong if you get yourself involved"

"I want to see her again, they can't keep her locked up in there"

"She's not locked up in there" Marvin Lopez assured her but Santana argued "Then why can't I see her?"

"She has to get use to the people there first and then we'll see, is that okay?"

Santana nodded and then climbed into the car.

* * *

"Any update?" the specialist asked the doctor.

"Not yet, she's still refusing to come out from under that bed"

The specialist passed him a folder "These are the files of her history, the couple that adopted her and her sister are dead, and the sister is missing, but Rachel won't talk about her"

The doctor nodded and took the folder. They watched her from the glass window and then they saw the wall "Wait, what's that?"

"She's drawing on there" the specialist told him. They pressed the button that opened the glass door and then they slowly, very slowly, walked inside. As soon as Rachel sensed them she moved quickly under the bed, breathing heavily and angry at them as they got out a camera to take a picture of the drawings.

Rachel growled and hid further under the bed. Her heart was still good, she didn't want to hurt them. But Santana was right, she was turning into Mama.

"We got the pictures" the doctor stated as they walked out "Print these out and for the next appointment, ask her about them" he ordered. The specialist nodded and did so.

As she went the doctor watched the girl carefully. Looking closer he realised he could hear something. Through the glass he could hear something. Was it a lullaby?

The same lullaby that Latina girl had told them about. The same lullaby Mama would sing.

Mama was in there with her. Mama was in the building. Mama was in the room.

Mama wouldn't leave her alone.

**AN/ That chapter gives you more detail about the couple's death and the sister. I hope this story doesn't scare you that much but any deaths won't be graphic detail (unless you want it to be) *insert creepy laugh here* Thank you for reading!**

**A mother's love lasts forever...**


End file.
